From Beginning to End
by Angelic Jazz
Summary: AU. Ventus, Roxas, and Sora are brothers, born as triplets. Their parents are Cloud and Aerith Strife. Through childhood to adulthood, these three boys, with help from their friends and family, will conquer the problems they will face together! For Inmate XIV's 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**-3- Birth -3-**

Ventus, Roxas, and Sora's births brought a new life to the Strife family. Cloud Strife and his wife, Aerith, were in the hospital, holding their newborn triplets in their arms.

Cloud held Ventus and Roxas, the two eldest and the identical of the trio, in his arms, fascinated by the way they looked similar to himself with their blue eyes and blond hair.

Aerith, on the other hand, held Sora, the youngest and fraternal of the boys. She was overtaken by his appearance, admiring his blue eyes and brown hair, similar to hers.

Cloud and Aerith could not wait to leave the hospital and start a new life as a family.

* * *

**Word Count: 111**


	2. Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character**: **Sora**

**Age:** **4**

**-3- Colors -3-**

Red…

Blue…

Violet…

Pink…

Yellow…

All of these beautiful colors are what young Sora liked to describe as his mother's flower shop.

To Aerith, he was always a big help. For his young age, Sora would help his mother, anywhere at any time.

Whether it would be to help water the plants, put the flowers in vases, or persuade a customer to buy the flowers using his adorable face, Sora assisted Aerith without being asked at all.

His brothers, Ventus and Roxas, would tease him for doing "girly things", like picking flowers, rather than doing "boy things", like playing with their so called 'action figures'.

Sora didn't care. As long as he could look at these wonderful colors for the rest of his life, he would always find happiness.

* * *

**Word Count: 129**


	3. Friends

**Discalimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 4**

**-3- Friends -3-**

The first day of school…

That was something young Roxas wasn't looking forward to. Aerith took him and his brothers to the Destiny Preschool Center, where they could begin their education. Before they could enter the classroom, their mother stopped them by the doorway.

"Okay, boys," Aerith started, "I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Remember to be nice to your teachers, do your best, and don't forget to make some new friends!"

With those words, Sora and Ventus ran into the room, while Roxas just stood by the doorway.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Aerith asked.

"I don't want to go. I'm scared," Roxas whimpered.

"Don't worry, Roxas. You'll make friends in a matter of no time. Look at your brothers! They seem to be getting along with the other kids already."

What Aerith said was true. Roxas noticed Sora already beginning to playfully swordfight with a silver-haired boy, while a red-headed girl cheered them on. He also noticed Ven speaking to a blue-haired girl in a pink dress.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

Roxas followed his mother's words and entered the classroom. He immediately sat down at his desk and looked around. Everything seemed colorful to him. The entire room looked as if it was painted like a rainbow. Roxas just watched his brothers play around when, suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Um, excuse me?" the voice asked.

Roxas turned around, only to see a girl in a white dress.

"D-Do you have any crayons?" she asked.

"Uh, y-yes," he answered.

Roxas unzipped his backpack, grabbed the box of crayons his mother had packed for him, and handed them to the girl. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

Before she could walk away, Roxas stood up from his chair and spoke back to her.

"Why do you need them?" he questioned her.

"My friends, Axel and Xion, want me to draw a picture of them," the girl pointed to two other kids, a boy with red hair and a girl with black hair. "Do you want to come with us? I can draw a picture of you, too."

"Sure!" Roxas said with excitement. "What's your name?"

"Namine. What's yours?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas, I hope we can be friends!" Namine exclaimed as she walked over to Axel and Xion, Roxas following her trail.

Deep in his heart, Roxas realized that maybe, just maybe, he can actually make friends."

* * *

**Word Count: 405**


End file.
